Twins Of The Jewel
by Nicola Silvera
Summary: [HIATUS]Inuyasha and Kagome's twins get swept to the feudal era to discover Naraku has to be destroyed to save the future and the past. Can they do it?[cowritten by Tasha Barbour]
1. A Past Rembered

**Twins of the Jewel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did why would I bother writing this?

A Past Remembered

The rosy serenity of dawn descended upon the Higurashi shrine as Inugome stared passively out her window as she thought of times past and times yet to come. She had been up for several hours now. She had had a strange dream the night before. She had seen a shimmering rose tinted jewel divided in half and then become whole again. She had also seen strange yet somehow familiar faces. The faces didn't seem to be much older than she, but one of them seemed to be younger.

The two that had appeared most vivid were that of a young man no older than 19 with silvery white hair much like her own, he also had strange golden eyes, and cute little doggy ears, only slightly larger than the ones she and her twin brother had. The other was the face of a very familiar looking woman, perhaps 15, with eyes and hair both as dark as a ravens wing.

The others had been a young man dressed in ancient clothing, a woman astride a fiery cat with 2 tails and sabre-like fangs, and a young child with pointed ears, a large furry tail, and bright red hair.

It hadn't been the first time she had dreamt of something that seemed momentous. She had tried discussing it with her twin brother, Kagayasha, but he didn't seem to understand. He was a very practical person, who didn't believe anything unless he saw it. He even appeared practical, except for the fact that two canine like ears protruded from his shaggy, black hair. She sighed pensively as she thought of where the ears had come from. Her grandmother had told her that her father had had the same peculiarity in his features.

She had never met either her mother or her father, and there were no pictures. Instead she lived at the Higurashi shrine with her grandmother, her uncle Sota, and her great-grandfather. She often wondered about her parents. Kagayasha just seemed to accept everything. It pained her other relatives to speak about them, all she knew was that they had died when she and her brother were very young. She didn't know why or how all she knew was that they were dead.

She began to hear noises, as the house seemed to come alive as everyone awoke. She smiled to herself, "_They're probably getting ready for the surprise party tomorrow."_ As smart as Kagayasha was, he probably didn't know about the party yet, she had known for weeks. If he did know he was doing a very good job at hiding it.

It hadn't been really hard for her to figure it out, grandmother and great-grandfather were really bad at keeping secrets, except for those about their parents. Whenever she asked questions the answer had always been, 'You'll find out when your older,' or 'I'll tell you when your ready.' Sometimes she doubted that they would

_ever_ tell her.

A sharp staccato knock broke the silence of her room. She left her spot at the window sill, and walked towards the door, all the while calling,

"I'm up."

It was her brother. He was already up and ready for school even though it didn't start for another few hours.

"What are you doing still in your pyjamas. You should be ready for school!"

"Kagayasha, school doesn't start until 8:00."

"Still you should be dressed."

"No I shouldn't!"

"Yes you should!"

"No I—"

"Children stop fighting!" Their grandmother's voice came from downstairs.

It was actually comforting fighting with her brother, especially after that weird dream, that dream had really crept her out to tell you the truth.

She got dressed quickly and went downstairs, only to find her brother already done breakfast. She grabbed the cereal and proceeded to make a mess with the milk. Her grandmother sighed and grabbed a cloth to wipe it up.

"You really should try to be more careful Inugome." Kagayasha told her.

"Oh shut up Kagayasha. Do you ever let up?"

"Don't tell me to shut up!!"

"I'll tell you whatever I like."

"Why I otta—"

"Children stop your bickering and eat up! You can at least act like your turning thirteen." Grandma said sharply.

Inugome sighed and returned to her cereal while Kagayasha went to pack his school bag. When she was done she decided to pester her grandmother a bit.

"Grandma tell me again why we can't have a birthday party?"

The look her grandmother directed her was rather smug, "We can't afford it dear. You know that."

"I know but we're going to be the only one's not having a party. People will make fun of us."

Her grandmother sighed, "Don't you have to pack your bag?"

"Yes, but—"

"Now!"

Inugome left the kitchen sulkily.

The rest of the day went on as usual. She forgot to do her homework and got yelled at, bombed a test and got yelled at, punched someone in the face and got yelled at, and got out of school with only 1 detention. At home she got yelled at for forgetting her homework, failing a test, punching the kid, and for getting a detention. She also got sent to bed without dessert. A typical Friday.

Inugome went to sleep anticipating the weekend and her party. Little did she know her weekend would be one you could never imagine.

**Author's Note:** A HUMONGO thank you to Vollupra(my best friend) for helping me with the story(actually she did a little more than help so ya…..)but I'm typing it and a lot of the ideas were mine. Anyway I'll probably update really soon, even later tonight, so keep checking. Please review and if you have any suggestions id love them. See ya soon!

Nicola

(PS: If you think the names are dumb I'm sorry. I was really hyper when I thought of them and Vollupra and I kind of used them as a joke. Please keep reading!!!!!!!!!)


	2. Transcending Time

**Transcending Time**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Inuyasha. The only people I own are Inugome and Kagayasha(which are really stupid names by the way, but it was the best I can think of)

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" is what everyone called out as Inugome and Kagayasha walked into the shrine.

They had been sent out to run 'errands' all day, yet she had known the true ulterior motive of her relative's sudden urge to make them go get groceries.

She pretended to jump out her skin, all the while looking genuinely surprised. Inside she was really laughing at her relative's inability to keep anything a secret, except about their parents…. There she went again, thinking about them. She didn't even know their names for heavens sake.

For presents they received were several outfits from their friends, along with trinkets from their other friends. Inugome received a large book on Feudal Japan. She had been interested in the history of her country for A while now, particularly the mythology, which involved demons and other monsters.

Kagayasha received a shiny boomerang from his friends. Inugome's gifts conceived mostly of necklaces and other jewellery. Her family seemed to have forgotten she was a tomboy and that she had lost every last bit of jewellery she had ever owned.

After several hours, all the guests left and Kagayasha went outside to test her new boomerang. Inugome watched him go and decided it would be really fun to bug him _just_ a little. After all it was her birthday too.

She watched him for several minutes as he though the boomerang and caught it as it came back and heard his many comments, which all seemed to be the same,

"It's just the angle you throw it at."

After watching him for a while Inugome decided it was _her_ turn now.

"Come on Kagayasha, give me a turn."

"No way, you'd probably break it or lose it, or get it stuck in a tree or….."

He continued to name every possible outcome that could possibly happen to a boomerang. He became so distracted a slightly clawed hand, reach out and pluck the boomerang from his grasp.

"Hey, give it back."

Inugome ran out of the shrine laughing mischievously, closely pursued by a now infuriated Kagayasha. Just to enrage him further, Inugome threw and caught the boomerang several times.

Kagayasha, finally losing his temper, started yelling out a string of violent curses at Inugome. Luckily there grandmother was not anywhere within ear shot.

Inugome stared at her brother dumbfounded, as he shouted the worst curses Inugome had ever heard. When he was finally finished Inugome decided it would be fun to bug him even more,

"Wow Kagayasha! I didn't know you had it in you"

Although her guardians had never actually talked to them about their parents, she had often heard them muttering under their breath that she had inherited her fathers temper. She had never expected Kagayasha to do anything that wouldn't impress or astound everyone he knew. He was always referred to as the 'smart' one, or the 'responsible' one, when she was always pegged as the 'rebel'.

"Give it back now, Inugome or I'll…."

He proceeded to tell her exactly what he would do, using grotesque and violent words. She simply laughed at him as she threw the boomerang around the yard.

"Please Inugome!" He begged her, "Please give it back."

"Alright," she laughed at him, "Here you go." She threw the boomerang at him, and it hit him soundly in the head. Then it turned around and returned to her hand.

"I'm going to get you for that!" he growled at her. And then he jumped at her trying desperately to claw the boomerang out of her hand.

Kagayasha's wild attempts to rescue his stolen boomerang pushed Inugome off balance and in desperate attempt to get the boomerang away from Kagayasha, or at least put it in a tree, she whipped the boomerang away from herself with all her might and it veered of course towards the hut that held the ancient bone-eaters well.

They had always been told to stay away from that hut, no matter what. There family always told them it was dangerous, and could collapse at any given moment. Inugome had tried to sneak in once but her Uncle Sota had caught her. She winced visibly when she thought about the spanking she had gotten.

Snapping back to reality, Inugome looked up just in time to see the boomerang veer inside the hut, and hear clanging noises from hearing the boomerang clang while hitting the inside of the well. At last there was a final _thump_ as the boomerang hit the bottom of the well. Kagayasha started towards the well, but Inugome reached out a hand to stop him,

"We're not allowed near the well." she reminded him.

"I know! If you hadn't of taken my boomerang—"

"Our family told us to never, _ever_ go near the well."

"But I want my boomerang!" Kagayasha wailed like a two year old boy. Inugome stared at him amazed he could act so childishly. She remained in shock for several seconds before recovering.

"Fine, we'll go, but don't be so childish."

The twins ran towards the well and ran into the hut beholding the bone-eaters well for the first time.

"I didn't think it be so big." Kagayasha said.

"I wonder if it echoes, _echoes, echoes…_" Inugome's voice rang on and on until it faded into the air.

"Well Kagayasha, go get your boomerang.""

"You threw it there!"

"Yes, but you see brother dear, it's not my boomerang so I don't really care."

"But you wanted it so bad! Go get it!"

"I have an idea. I'll flip a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose."

"That sounds fair…hey!"

"Ok, Let's go together. You go first and I'll follow."

"Oh no you don't! If I have to go so do you." and with that he grabbed her wrist and jumped into the well, dragging Inugome behind him.

Suddenly, a shroud of misty, swirling, sapphire lights surrounded them. Inugome and Kagayasha both screamed simultaneously but neither could hear each other as they fell towards a deep, black pit of nothingness.

When Inugome awoke, she appeared to be in a shaded part of a dense wood. She looked around, but her brother was nowhere in sight. She slowly climbed to her feet, only to find her legs were so incredibly bruised that she could barely stand. Slowly she sank back to her knees as her head pounded. _I must have hit my head hard, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly she smelled a pungent odour in the air. She had always had an incredible sense of smell, but she had never smelt anything this horrible. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, as her over sensitive ears picked up a strange rustling in the bushes, and a slow rasping noise, like somebody breathing raggedly.

It came fast and without warning. A large, grotesque claw, with nails as long as her arm, came rushing towards her, and all she could do was stare.

****


	3. The Meaning of a Dream

**The Meaning of a Dream**

I'm SOOO sorry about not updating sooner. It's just that there's so much crap going on and Vollupra never called me to help me with the story so ya… I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Don't even ask!

When Kagayasha awoke, he appeared to be in a strange forest. He looked around in search for his sister but couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly a tiny cat stepped out of the bushes and stared at him. The cat was cream-coloured with black markings on its back, tail and ears. The strange cat also had red eyes and, surprisingly enough, two tails.

"Are you lost little kitty?" he asked in a cute voice, "Come here kitty, kitty." He took a small step forward trying to comfort the cat, taking that step was his first mistake.

The small kitten was briefly surrounded by flame, and when it dissipated it was totally changed. The small cat was now a _big_ cat, and had grown sabre-like fangs. Before Kagayasha could even blink the large cat tackled him to the ground. Out of fear, Kagayasha fought back desperately, his tiny claws tearing at anything he could lay his hands on.

Despite his efforts the large cat had him pinned to the ground easily without receiving so much as a scratch, while he was covered with bruises and his arms and face splattered with blood. The cat lifted one huge paw to deliver the final blow when Kagayasha's reason gave way to instinct.

"Please," he begged, "Please don't hurt me."

The cat showed no signs of even hearing him when a young, slender woman stepped out from behind a tree. The woman wore pink and black armour, and had a boomerang slung over her shoulder. Her dark hair was tied back and she had dazzling brown eyes.

"Help!' he called out to the young woman as the cat regarded him hungrily with its blood red eyes. The woman looked at him strangely, eyeing him up and down until her eyes rested upon his dog-like ears—which he had always been ashamed of—and his strangely coloured eyes. She frowned visibly.

"Slice that demon open Kilala!" she shouted finally. 'Kilala' (he assumed that was its name) brought her face closer to his and growled, as if to make it more agonizing than it already was.

"No, please don't," he begged her, "I'll do anything, just don't kill me. I'll do your math homework and everything just don't hurt me…" His voice trailed off as he did the best he could to hold back his tears, but with no avail. A tear here and there ran down his cheeks as the woman looked at him strangely. She finally made a motion to tell Kilala to retreat away from him.

He sat up, nearly sobbing with relief, and opened his mouth to thank her, but, before he could get a word out, she had pulled out a rope and, walked to his side and bound him tightly. Then she pulled out a small rag (thankfully it was clean) and gagged him. Then she picked him up and flung him on to Kilala's back. He made several unintelligible noises, pleading that he could do her English homework too if she wanted, but she wasn't listening.

Jumping on the cat herself, the cat's paws ignited into flame and leaped into the air. For Kagayasha this wasn't good. He was deathly afraid of heights, it had something to do with Inugome throwing him on the monkey bars when they were little. He tried not to look down but his eyes were drawn to forest floor below, and the trees grew smaller and smaller and they rose higher and higher.

The cat continued with its long strides through the air as Kagayasha buried his face into Kilala's fur and wished he had a free limb to hang on to dear life with.

Twenty Agonizing Minutes Later 

The cat landed roughly in what appeared to be the middle of a village. _'I must be somewhere out in the country.' _he thought as he regarded the small buildings made of stone and wood. Then the woman picked him up and flung him back off Kilala's back. Using the edge of a huge boomerang, she sliced through the bindings around his legs and instructed him to follow her.

They continued through the village that was filled with villagers dressed in an ancient style of clothing. He began to wonder how many places could possibly be this primitive. They stopped at a wooden hut not far from the edge of the village. Before entering the woman bound up his legs again and pushed him roughly into the hut.

'_I'm going to have SO many bruises in the morning if she keeps throwing me around like a rag doll'_

**10 Minutes Later**

Kagayasha was sitting in a corner, as comfortably as one could be when they were bound and gagged. The woman sat by a small fireplace stroking the now little  
Kilala, all the while staring at him as if trying to recognize him. He suddenly realized she had not said two words to him since… well since he met her. He realized he was frowning at her and while he was frowning she was studying his face more carefully.

Suddenly the door clanged open as four people entered the small hut. One of them appeared to be very old, with long greying hair and a bow slung over her shoulder. There was also a young man with short dark hair, and who wore clothes that appeared to be the clothes that monk used to wear ages ago. On his shoulder sat what looked like a little kid with pointed ears, red hair tied back in a ponytail and a large bushy tail. But most peculiar of all was a young woman, around fifteen, whose hair appeared almost blacker than black and her eyes were the darkest brown he had ever seen. The strangest thing about her though was not the bow and arrows she held, it was her clothing. It was exactly like the uniform of the high school he and his sister would be attending after the summer.

They all peered at him intently as if were some kind of caged animal in a zoo. Finally, the man dressed in monk's clothing spoke,

"Are you cheating on me for a younger man Sango?" He asked, a strangely perverted smile crosses his lips.

The girl he had addressed as Sango—in fact the woman who had captured him—responded be leaping up and slapping the monk across the face, leaving a very red handprint.

"Who's that? Why is he tied up? Why'd you gag him? Did he talk too much?" said the said red head child. Then he walked to where Kagayasha sat and began again. "Did you know if your hair was silver and 20 inches longer, and you weren't so scrawny and short, you'd look exactly like Inuyasha?"

"Shippo," the old woman began, "How many cups of coffee did you have?"

"Just four." Shippo replied happily.

"And how much sugar did you have?"

"Just 8 of those little packet thingies."

"In each cup?"

"Cup? Who said anything about a cup? Can you even put sugar in a cup?"

The old woman shook her head and rolled her eyes and then looked at young woman standing beside her. But the young woman seemed absorbed in studying the fearful boy in the corner. _'He really does look like Inuyasha, doesn't he?'_ she thought to herself.

Shippo continued to bounce up and down, his off-topic questioned popping into the air while Kagayasha stared at him in disbelief that something so small could have so much energy.

"So why'd you tie him up Sango?" Shippo finally asked.

"Well, he and Kilala were fighting, and I figured she had a good reason to. The only reason I left him alive was because he looked so pathetic begging for mercy." Sango answered. Several defiant noises came from the corner, as the captor tried to say he was not begging.

""Maybe we should untie him." The woman in the school uniform said.

"Awww. Come on Kagome! I worked so hard on tying all the knots." Sango whined.

"Why Sango? Do you want to keep him as a pet?"

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she hit Miroku in the face yet again.

"Okay, then can we least ungag him?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes at Sango and Miroku.

"Why'd you gag him anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Because he was really annoying and he was talking about weird things. I believe it was something about math homework. Must be some kind of technique." Kagome nearly fell over laughing when Sango said this, and Kagayasha had a slight look of amusement in his eyes.

They took the gag out of his mouth, sat down in front of him, and proceeded to interrogate him.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Ka… Kagayasha." Kagayasha stuttered hoarsely. His throat was terribly dry.

"How'd you come to be here?" Sango asked.

"Well," Kagayasha started, taking it _WAY_ to literally, "My mommy and Daddy loved each other so…"

"That's ok. We really don't need to hear it." Sango said, blushing furiously.

"No, No. Do go on." Miroku said, a perverted look on his face.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at him.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "She means how did you come to be in the Feudal Era?"

"The Feudal Era?" he replied, looking confused, "Is that where I am? If that's true then there is only 2 possibilities: one I'm dreaming, two I've done some kind of scientific experiment." Everyone looked at him strangely except for Kagome, who looked on the verge of laughing.

Then something he had ignored burst into his head,

"Where's my sister?" He burst out.

Somewhere In The Forest   
Somewhere deep in the forest Inugome was receiving bone-crushing blows from a grotesque demon with razor-sharp claws. Inugome had survied blow after blow for several minutes and was now crumpled in bloody heap on the forest floor. The demon approached her swiftly, and Inugome reached out with a small claw and attempted to swipe at the demon, with no avail. She watched in horror as the demon stood aside and the repulsive creature leapt through her pathetic defences and quickly pinned her to the ground. As the demon prepared to deliver the final blow but suddenly collapsed to the ground with a large scimitar like sword protruding from it's back. A lone figure pulled the sword from the monsters back and used the demons ugly brown kimono to clean of the blade. 

The man who had saved her looked so much like Kagayasha she would have thought it was if she hadn't seen him in one of her dreams. He looked exactly the same. Long silvery-white hair and golden eyes. He was pretty tall and had long claw-like fingernails. Also two little dog-ears—much like her own—stuck up from under his hair. He slowly turned to face her with his piercing golden gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he said harshly.

That golden gaze drove fear into her heart as she toppled backwards in a dead faint, blackness enfolding her in its welcoming caress.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOX

I hoped it was okay. If you got any ideas, I'm open for them and any Japanese words are greatly appreciated. I'll hopefully update soon!

Nicola Silvera


	4. An Explanation

**An Explanation**

Hehe, hey guys…I know that I haven't updated in a long a while…ok ok a _long_ while but I have lots of excuses, you just got to give me time to make them up. Anyway, I know this isn't a long chapter but be grateful you got a chapter at all. Any way, enjoy.

(Ps there is kind of a spoiler in this chap. You don't like learn about the whole episode but I'm still considering it a spoiler. I'm not exactly sure what the episode is called, but it's the one with a philosopher of something)

-

Inugome came into awareness before she could open her eyes or perform any type of movement. Slowly and weakly she managed to open one eyelid, surveying her surroundings for the first time. She seemed to be in an old wooden cabin, a small fire crackling merrily in one corner.

She wasn't alone either. The other occupants of the room seemed to be an old woman dressed in the clothing of a miko, a monk, a tiny child, and two young women, one dressed in armour and the other looking out of place in a school uniform. The last two occupants were the strange man who had saved her pathetic ass and other was Kagayasha (the latter embarrassingly running to hug her when he noticed she was awake.)

"Oh Inugome!" he cried in an annoyingly sentimental tone. "I've been so worried about you! I was worried that you had been hurt…or eaten. Did you know we're in the Feudal Era? And this little kid was asking me very personal questions…And I was kidnapped by this lady who wouldn't even let me do her math homework in exchange for my freedom."

"You're babbling again…Kagayasha did you take your pills this morning?"

"No but that's beside the point. The point is YOU'RE ALIVE!" And then he hugged her…again.

"Ummm Kagayasha…don't you remember that talk we had about public displays of affection. You know, after that time with the indoor golf, when I rescued you from that closet."

Suddenly he started shaking all over and convulsing into the fetal position, his thumb going into his mouth and he began sobbing uncontrollably and then yelled. "Not the closet!" The other occupants of the room looked down with slightly disturbed expressions.

"Uhhh…is he gonna be ok?" somebody asked. She noticed that it was the man that had saved her and realized that his voice sounded strangely familiar, as though she had heard it once before, a long time before now.

"Yeah…he should be fine. Just give him a few minutes." They all glanced at him uncertainly. "Anyway could someone tell what the hell's going on here?"

The raven-haired woman in the school uniform stepped forward slightly. Inugome could tell that she was the most level-headed of the group.

"My name's Kagome." She said in an even but friendly manner.

"I didn't ask for your life's story!" snapped Inugome, "I just wanna know what's going on."

' _Well I guess that's it's more than her name and appearance that reminds me of Inuyasha' _thought Kagome to herself.

"Alright," Kagome said the ghost of a smile seeming to play on her lips for some reason. She began to walk closer as she spoke. "I think you and your brother are from my time. I don't know how you got here but your brother was right when he said that you were in the Feudal Era." Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concern filling his eyes. Kagome glanced at him and he resumed his graph expression as she continued.

"I think," Kagome said uncertainly, "But no that couldn't be. It's impossible…"

"Get on with it wench," Inuyasha snapped causing Kagome to send him a dirty look.

"What is it?" asked Inugome, wondering what the heck this woman was going on about.

"Are you familiar with the term 'Shikon no Tama'" She asked them. Kagayasha stared on blankly but Inugome nodded her head slightly,

"The Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls."

Kagome seemed to make a quick decision in her head and explained it for Kagagyasha's sake.

"A long time ago a war was waged between the humans and demons. The priestess Midoriko, in a final effort to stop the war, trapped both her soul and a demons inside what is now the Shikon no Tama. The four souls the jewels name speak of are the souls of love, courage, knowledge and friendship. The jewel causes your inmost desires and needs to become true, whether they are the purest of decisions or the evilest of desires. When you use the jewel for evil, it becomes defiled or tainted becoming the opposite of what it was meant to be. And when it is used for unselfish reasons it will become pure.

"50 years ago the jewel was placed in the care of the priestess Kikyou, who lived in this village. When, um," she glanced at Inuyasha, "A series of events caused her death, the jewel was cremated with her body, causing it's disappearance for 50 years."

"6 months ago I fell down the well in my family's shrine and ended up here. A few things happened," Kagome blushed slightly, "Which ended up with the jewel being shattered into many tiny shards." Inuyasha snorted at this and Kagome's blush deepened.

"It wouldn't have smashed if you didn't have such cruddy aim." Inugome heard him mutter under his breath. At these words Kagome snapped.

"Sit Boy!" she commanded. At first these words confused the twins but then sudden realization hit as the rosary beads around his neck glowed slightly and then his head plummeted into the ground. Re-emerging, his face slightly purple from the impact, he glowered at Kagome saying nothing, though Inugome's ears, as sensitive as they were, seemed to pick up the slight mutterings of "stupid wench" under his breath. She smiled slightly to herself as Kagome carried on.

"So anyway," she said, "The well is the way in which I travel here, to this time and back home."

"So your saying," said Kagayasha, "That all we need to do to get back home is go through that well we woke up by."

"It worked for me and Inuyasha." Kagome told them.

"Then I guess we'll be going!" said Kagayasha happily, standing up.

"Are you insane!" Inugome yelled, dragging Kagayasha down by the ear. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to us and you just want to go back down the well and pretend that it never happened!"

"Pretty much." he replied, missing her point entirely along with her various danger signs.

"We can't go back yet." she said, her voice rising with each word, "Just not yet okay? We have to stay just a little bit longer. We have to! Come on, this is so cool."

"She's damn right, you can't go back yet." Said Inuyasha from his corner, "Not till you explain what the hell is going on here."

"Inuyasha's right. Before you leave could you explain _why_ you carry the entire Shikon jewel between you."

(a/n: Dun dun dun…)

"What?" asked the little fox kitsune, "But Kagome, how could that be possible. We have a few shards ourselves." he narrowed his tiny, fox eyes suspiciously at Kagayasha and Inugome, "Could they be carrying the fake jewels(sry if you haven't seen that episode.)"

Kagayasha and Inugome looked at each other blankly. "What do you mean _we_ have the Shikon Jewel. You just said that it had shattered." asked Inugome, the blank look never leaving her face.

"Wait a second," said Inuyasha, shaking his head as if to clear it, "Let me get this straight. Two demons show up, seemingly out of nowhere, carrying the entirety of what we know to be the Shikon jewel, and have no idea that they possess it. Kind of suspicious if you ask me."

"Demons? What demons?" asked Kagayasha, his dog ears standing up straight in alarm.

"WHAT? You two don't know that you're demons. Exactly how stupid are you?" yelled Inuyasha, his face turning red.

Inugome's face changed slowly from bewilderment to unbridled happiness. "I'm a demon?" she asked in an odd breathless voice, staring at her claws in amazement, "Cool!"

Kagayasha noticed that her pupils expanded slightly. That was a bad sign, a _very_ bad sign. It brought back bad memories, the ones that he had vainly attempted to suppress for almost a decade. It reminded that time when they were four on the plane, when she had eaten all that chocolate. What happened after that was all a blur. There was the pilot with the rope, lots and lots of rope, and then there was the scissors with the parachutes…that hadn't been good either. Well anyway, the end result was that they weren't allowed to fly on planes again until they were 37.

"How could you possibly not know that you're not demon's. Honestly! You have dog ears sticking out of your head!"

Tears sprang up into Kagayasha's eyes, "My grandma said it was a birth defect. And nobody ever seemed to notice."

"Hmmmm…" Kagome mused, "It must be an effect of the jewel."

"But how!" yelled Shippo. "We still haven't gotten over that."

"My thoughts exactly…" said Kagome, eying the twins.

-

Ok, ok that was a stupid way to end a chapter, but like I said before, be grateful. Anyway, ill hopefully update soon.

Nicola Silvera

(PS thx to all the ppl that reviewed the last chapter!)


End file.
